Fun With Frosting
by cms
Summary: This is my answer to the KAEX challenge. Explicit and fun!


This is my answer to the KAEX challenge. It is part of a story I am currently working on.

I make no claims to Voltron or WEP characters.

Hope you enjoy!

CMS

Fun with Frosting

Keith enters his bedroom in a rush. Pacing his room and breathing heavily, he runs both hands through his hair. "Ahhhh….that woman! Why does she make me feel this way?"

Heading towards the bathroom, he strips his clothes off and violently twists the knob for the shower to turn on. "Coldest damn setting…maybe that will give me some relief."

He enters the shower; the strong, pelting, cold water piercing him like needles as it hits his warm body. Keith's heart stops at the first contact with it. "If this doesn't work…"

______

Allura sits on her bed, staring at the wall; twirling her golden tresses in her finger, deep in thought. _Why can't I calm down? It is as if he is right here with me. I need to be with him! He's angry with me. I can't just lose myself every time he is near me. Can I?_

"That's it! That man doesn't know what he is in for!" Allura stands and heads out the door of her chambers, determined to show the man exactly how her brain works.

She creeps into the kitchen, making sure no one is around. As soon as she sees that the coast is clear, she opens the cabinets to look for one thing in particular. "Ahhh…here it is." Allura places the item in a cloth bag and quickly, but quietly, leaves the kitchen.

-----

Keith lies on his bed with just a towel draped around his waist. His head is propped up on his arms that rest behind him. He begins to drift asleep as he hears his door open.

Jumping up quickly, he grabs his gun, not realizing that the towel he's wearing has fallen to the floor. As soon as he sees her, he forcefully lets out a breath. "What the hell Allura! I could have shot you!"

Allura stands there silently…staring at the magnificent form in front of her. With her lack of speech and movement, Keith follows her eyes. He looks down on himself and tosses his gun to the chair beside his bed. He holds out his arms to his sides and asks, "Like what you see?"

Snapping out of her trance, Allura turns a bright shade of red. Not wanting him to notice her embarrassment, she responds with a great smile, "Very much."

Keith bends down and picks the towel up from the floor. He wraps it around his waist and asks, "What are you doing here Allura? Aren't you afraid someone might see you in here?"

Allura places the bag down on his night stand. "Keith, I'm sorry about that. You just ….you just make me feel so…."

"So what?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"So….SPONTANIOUS!" She blurts out.

Keith walks over to her and wraps both arms around her, pulling her to him. "Is that such a bad thing…Majesty?"

Allura feels his warm breath on her face and gets lost in his darkened eyes. "No…I guess not."

Releasing her, he walks back to his bed. Sitting down, he asks her again, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to show you that I do have an imagination."

Keith raises an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Turning around to the table, Allura opens the bag and pulls out a can of frosting. Keith goes wide eyed and opens his mouth to say something, but Allura stops him. "Our little adventure in the kitchen…..you told me to use my imagination…well, I'm using it."

She walks over to where he sits. Keith stands only to be pushed back down on the bed by Allura. "Relax Commander…" Keith moves his body up on the bed so he is lying completely on it. Allura places the can down briefly as she unties her robe.

Keith watches intently as she opens her robe and lets it slide halfway down her body. He smiles and feels his body begin to respond as he appreciates her partially nude body. Allura lets her eyes drift down to the towel and notices the rise under it.

She smiles and stands to get rid of the robe then crawls on the bed, straddling Keith's legs. Allura tucks her fingers under the top of the towel and slowly tugs it away from his body. Keith shivers slightly as he feels the softness of her skin on his waist.

Allura tosses the towel to the floor and eyes every inch of Keith's perfectly cut body. She runs her hands up his thighs and then to his sides, then takes his wrists and pulls his arms above his head. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" He asks with a smile.

Allura smiles back devilishly and places her lips near his. She whispers, "Oh yes..." as she places a soft, subtle kiss on his lips; enough for him to want more.

Allura leans up and pushes herself up on her knees and. reaches for the can of whipped frosting. She opens it slowly as she keeps her eyes intently on Keith. With her pointer finger, she dips it into the frosting and leans back down close to his face.

Allura slides her frosting-filled finger across Keith's awaiting lips. Keith parts his lips and licks her finger with his tongue then takes it in his mouth and sucks gently on it. When no more frosting is on her finger, Allura removes her finger and moves her head closer to his.

She moves her tongue along Keith's lips, taking the frosting with it. She repeats the motion until she has licked the frosting away and subtly slides her tongue into Keith's mouth making him moan deeply.

Allura breaks the kiss and lifts up once more. "Come here," he whispers, disappointed by her sudden move.

"I'm not done yet. Don't be in such a rush." She seductively says as she pushes his arm back down against the pillow and takes the can of frosting once more.

Allura dips two fingers into the can and scoops up some frosting. She runs her fingers down Keith's neck and to his chest. Once again, she allows him to suck the remaining frosting from her fingers. Letting out a groan, Allura begins to feel the deep burning between her legs.

She lowers herself to his neck and runs her tongue along the frosting she just smoothed on. She nips his skin in places then licks it. She slides her tongue up the side of his neck and then to his earlobe. After licking and sucking at it, she kisses her way down to his chest. Allura licks the trail of frosting, making her way down his body.

Allura stops when she gets to his nipple, licking and sucking on it. She blows on it and hears the pleasurable groan coming from her love. She smiles and moves to the other nipple, showing it the same loving attention as she did the other.

Feeling the overwhelming desire to just take him, Allura quickly slides up Keith's body and clamps her hands down on either side of his head. She forcefully kisses him deeply. Keith is taken aback by surprise, but returns the kiss. He begins to move his arms so he may hold her, but she feels his movements and breaks the kiss.

Breathing heavily, she says, "No….not yet."

Keith gives another groan and Allura smiles, "I have more for you."

Keith is sweating now….not being able to hold her and make passionate love to her is driving him to the edge.

Sensing his urgency, she takes another helping of frosting in her hand before resting the can on the nightstand. She slides her hand with frosting over his hardened shaft and rubs gently on it. Keith's eyes widen and he begins to rise. "Ahhh….Allura…." he moans out.

She places her other hand on his chest for him to lower back into the mattress. As soon as she feels he is comfortable, she moves her body down his. She lowers her head and begins to lick his fully erect manhood with her tongue. Keith feels the moistness of her tongue and lifts his hips. He places his hands over his eyes to try to calm himself then runs them through his hair, fisting it in his hands.

When the fire burning in her begins to become unbearable, Allura takes Keith's manhood fully in her mouth. Her tongue slides upward feeling the wetness seeping from it, she begins to suck slowly.

Keith wants more. He begins to move his hips up and down faster. Allura senses his needs and sucks faster and stronger.

"Oh God Allura….I'm….I…com…" Keith pleads.

Allura lets loose of his throbbing member and rushes up his body. Keith grabs her hips and swiftly sets her on top of him, pushing every inch of him into her. Feeling the wetness of her femininity, Keith loses all self control.

He wraps an arm around her and flips her over in the bed. His body weight pushes her deep into the mattress and she lets out a groan as Keith pounds fast and hard into her. Allura matches his movements and they move as if in need to put out the fire.

Keith sucks on her neck as his hips move harder, pushing his manhood deeper into her. Allura's breathing becomes labored; her cries bring music to Keith's ears as she finally releases all of her burning desire.

Hearing Allura's cries of pleasure bring Keith to the edge and he releases all his love from inside him with one final thrust.

Lying on top of Allura, Keith places little kisses along her neck. Allura tilts her head into him and rubs his back with her palms. Keith shudders slightly and lifts up on his elbows. He smiles down at her and places a soft kiss on her lips.

"Ok…you have quite the imagination Your Majesty." Keith says as he smoothes her hair back away from her forehead.

Allura smiles back at him; then tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. Looking deeply into his eyes, she smiles, "Thank you for making me feel so….spontaneous Commander." She lifts her head and captures his lips with hers.

He pulls away and looks at her devilishly. He lifts up from her and she looks at him with confusion.

Keith grabs the abandoned can of frosting from the nightstand and holds it up. "My turn love…"


End file.
